


love.

by badtzu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, huang renjun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, rensung, short fic, stan rensung you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtzu/pseuds/badtzu
Summary: on a special night renjun thinks about what love and jisung are to him.





	love.

It’s moments like these that make Renjun instantly remember what _love_ is.

Jisung was caressing his cheek slowly, with his delicate hand. Their legs were tangled together like the shoelaces of Renjun’s favorite old pair of Vans. Because his touch carries such passion, what was scarred becomes soft once more between the soft cuddles and the cold air of the night.

He thinks about how Jisung saved him from his misery. How he still was careful with him, extremely gentle, like Renjun was about to slip from his hands anytime. Because he is steady and patient, the older’s open wounds have time to seal and vanish. Jisung treasured Renjun a lot, the most important person to him, he admired him for overcoming the downhills in his life, and would follow him to the end of the world and back. Jisung entered his heart like a crashing wave, an erupting volcano, a hurricane of messy feelings, and Renjun was glad he had found someone so perfect for him, someone he was so attracted to like a bee to a pretty flower, and that scrambled his stomach like a roller coaster at the park.

Jisung notices him staring and smiles.

They were lying together on his bed, tired from the day and just enjoying eachother and the silence, only the sound of their legs shifting in the covers was audible. Renjun was looking at him, his dumb, lanky boyfriend who had a luminous smile and would touch his own face everytime he felt shy, and the aureate light of the moon hitting his face. To him, Jisung was the prince of his fairytale, the most beautiful rose in his garden, a comet in a quilted fabric of immensely bright stars.

It’s moments like these that make Renjun think that love isn’t complicated like books make it seem. Love is simple, it’s everywhere, it’s in small gestures, in glistening smiles, in crimson red lips, in the deep blush on one’s cheeks, in the space between one’s fingers that fit perfectly with another’s hand.

Jisung cupped Renjun’s face, making him smile too and showing the snaggle tooth that the other adored. He closed his eyes and got closer to his petite boyfriend, until he felt his breath on his rosy lips and then closed the distance between them. He quickly ends the contact and Renjun misses it already, feeling a little empty.

Renjun knew love was everything yet nothing, it cherished both the action and the ending of it, the pleasurable moment and the feeling of emptiness right after.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Our anniversary is in 10 minutes." He said between tender kisses and glances. Jisung hummed. "Have anything special planned?" He teased. Renjun ran a hand through the other’s hair looking at him in the eyes lovingly. "I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise." He smiled. Jisung placed his head in the crook of the older’s neck. "I’m sure it’s gonna be something really good." He replied, his voice was muffled and Renjun felt his hot breath against his neck. He planted a kiss in Jisung’s hair.

These lazy nights, in which the two lovers were completely engulfed in eachother, in which everyone else didn’t exist and it was them and them only, were Renjun’s favorites. Nights in which they celebrated the closeness, the affection, where they shared deep talks, secrets, insecurities, or where they remained silent, just appreciating eachother, like tonight. But tonight was different.

The clock indicated midnight. It marked four years together. Jisung giggled and hugged the other. "Happy anniversary to us." He said.

"Happy anniversary to us." Renjun said back, placing his lips on the other’s. Every kiss they shared felt unique and it was nothing like the previous one.

Love was enclosed in those four years, love was embraced in that special night.

Renjun’s heart was worn out, like his old pair of Vans. It was full of sentiments and all the beautiful traces that love left, inscribed by messy kisses, cheesy dates and intertwined hands. He gulped. Jisung looked at him, confused.

He definitely was not expecting what Renjun was going to do. Then he saw it, the red velvet box in his boyfriend’s hand. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes, his heart beating fast, his hands trembling.

"Jisung... will you marry me?" That simple phrase that escaped his boyfriend’s lips made Jisung’s heart jump. He had his mouth opened but he couldn’t talk, the happiness flooding every inch of his whole body, the immense joy not letting him speak. And Renjun thought he looked beautiful, constellated of small details that made everything about him absolutely perfect.

Love was ineffable, love was Renjun’s consolation, in its elusive essence, in the continuous defeat of itself, it resembled the idea that Renjun had made of life. And Jisung, he was the best part of his life. Jisung fitted every description of love, he was art, he was poetry, setting skies, chocolate, butterflies. If Renjun had to describe Jisung in one word, it would be... _love._

**Author's Note:**

> imagine not stanning rensung... couldn’t be me!  
> twt: lunahyuck


End file.
